Un duel compromettant
by Vampir-Kun
Summary: Enrico Maxwell et Integra Wingates Hellsing ont fait un accord de paix. Que va-t-il se passer pendant le soirée si aucune bataille ne doit être faite. Venez lire, je suis nul en résumer. AluAlex Yaoi/LEMON Alucard X Alexander.
1. Le commencement

Scribouilleuse : Vampir-Kun

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, les personnages appartiennent à Kota Hirano!

Couple : Alucard X Alexander

* * *

« _Pensées de Alucard_ »

**__**

Pensées de Alexander Anderson

* * *

La fête battait de plein gré depuis le début de la soirée. L'organisation Hellsing et la section XIII Iscariote buvaient, chantaient en parfaite harmonie. Enrico Maxwell et Integra Wingates Hellsing avait engagés un accord de paix qui mettais fin aux querelles entre ces deux sections.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nôtre grand et cher vampire Alucard sirotait lentement son unique verre d'alcool pendant qu'il regardait tout le monde rire au grand éclat.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça? Je m'ennuie à mourir..._ » Dommage pour lui qu'il ne puisse pas mourir si aisément. Integra lui avait ordonnée très clairement de ne rien faire qui puisse gâcher cette alliance de paix. Elle lui avais aussi ordonnée avec des mots très précis : « Laisse tout le monde en VIE! »

Totalement enrageant! Il était privé de jouer comme s'il avait été un petit gamin en punition qui était privé de ses jouets.

Le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est qu'un de ses jouets favori avait passé la soirée tranquille comme un ange, sauf du fait qu'il était saoul comme jamais. Alexander Anderson n'avait pas tenté une seul fois de transpercer Alucard avec ses bâillonettes. Il lui arrivait même de lui donner de grand sourire chaleureux.

« _Il vient de me sourire ou quoi? De plus, ce n'était pas un sourire sarcastique et froid, ai-je perçu de la gentile...non non! Ce doit être l'alcool qui me fait rêver... penser autrement! Oui, se doit être ça... même si je n'est pas encore fini mon premier verre d'alcool, rien ne dit qu'il n'avait une dose plus forte dans mon verre... Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fait autant... Hawww Alucard, tu deviens vieux._ »

_- Alluuuucard! Dit, tu a de l'alcool!_ C'était plus un affirmation qu'il disait qu'une question_._

_- Alexander... Vous êtes complètement saoul. « Il me tutoie? »_

En effet, Alexander avait bu beaucoup plus qu'un seul verre d'alcool, il était présentement à 4 pattes la tête dans un baril à lécher le restant d'alcool. Alucard releva la tête pour s'apercevoir, à grand regret ou soulagement, qu'il était seul dans la salle, avec le prêtre. Tout le monde étaient partie. La soirée d'alliance était fini, Alucard pouvais enfin parti...Uhm. Ils était au château des Hellsing... Ce n'était pas à lui de partir, mais bien à Anderson_._

Toutefois, il ne pouvait le laisser partir, il était beaucoup trop saoul_. « Tu devrais partir sale prêtre! »_ pensa Alucard en le regardant s'approcher de lui_._

_- Tu peux rester ici cette nuit. « Ah non! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit là! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire... Haww non. Calme toi. Alucard, reste calme. Ne saute pas dessus ce charmant et séduisant...Non! Baffe intérieur! Tu pourrais le mordre...ou bien lécher cette peau qui m'a fois à une odeur enivrante..Hein?! J'ai pensé ça? Encore... Baffe! Hum..et ses yeux d'un vert profond, si calme, si doux... Et puis ses fesses, j'aimera...»_

_- Cette alcool, je peux?_ dit le prêtre en faisant sortir de ses pensées Alucard_._

_- C'est la mienne._ répondit calmement le vampire en éloignant son verre toujours en restant assit sur le sol_._

Alexander se rapprochait dangereusement de Alucard et du verre d'alcool.

_- Aller, ne soit pas si froid avec moi!_ dit le paladin en même temps qu'il tentait en vain de prendre le verre_._

Alexander se mit par dessus le vampire pour tenter d'avoir un accès plus facile au verre, mais finalement, il renversa le verre en plein sur Alucard_._

_- Toi, Batard!_ tremblait de rage Alucard. Complètement trempé.

_-Hum? **« Ah non, quel dommage, de l'alcool sur sont torse entre sa chemise entre-ouverte. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer une chance pareil. »**_

Alexander se pencha alors sur Alucard, ses deux mains de chaque coter du vampire. Puis, commença à lécher l'alcool en faisant parcourir sa langue lentement sur le corps blanc_**. « Alcool-Alucard pour le prix d'un. C'est si chaud... si ... bon.» Alexander continuait ce qu'il faisait même sous les protestation de Alucard qui tirait vers l'arrière sa veste.****- Arr..Arrête!!**_

_**-**_ _Sa peau est si chaude**.**_ murmura Alexander plus pour lui que pour Alucard.

Alucard ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que cette langue si chaude qui parcourait librement son corps. Cette langue, celle de Anderson. Il arrêta quelques instant de tirer les vêtements de Alexander pour le repousser_**.**_

_- ...ah...hn..._

_**Silence.**_ Le prêtre avait arrêter. Avait-il vraiment entendu quelque chose à l'instant sortir de la bouche si tentante de son cher rival? Ils se regardèrent fixement, sans parler. Essayant de lire les pensées de l'autre. Alexander reprit sont sérieux, il n'était pas si saoul, il résistait bien à l'alcool, un peut réchauffer disait-il_**.**_

_- Que diable... tu es..._

_**- Quoi?**_ répondit précipitamment Alucard_**. **« Faite qu'il n'est rien entendu...»_

Anderson se rapprochait dangereusement de Alucard, toujours en encrant son regard dans celui du vampire.

_**-** Tu est vraiment sensible**.**_ sourit le prêtre._À l'instant, ta voix... juste avec ça._

Trop enragé pour répondre, Alucard restait dur comme pierre, ne parlant pas, restais immobile_**.**_

_- Alors, on peux obtenir quelque chose de toi si facilement?_

Alucard prit le col de Alexander rageusement...

_- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant, hein?_dit Alexander en s'amusant de la réaction du vampire.

...et l'attira vers lui en plaçant son autre main sur la nuque de Anderson. Puis, l'embrassa. Pressant ses lèvres contre ceux de son vis-à-vis. Chatouillant avec sa langue habille_**.**_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu..._

Mais, en ouvrant la bouche pour parler, une langue s'avait glissée entre les lèvres du paladin, et il ne pu finir sa phrase.**_« Seigneur... uwaa. Sa langue... »_**

Le baiser se fit plus doux, plus sensuel. Alexander passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Alucard et caressa son dos. Alucard insinua une de ses mains coquine sur le ventre du paladin et la descendit encore pour venir caresser tendrement son entre-jambe. Que des effleurements. Il le touchait à peine. Seulement pour l'agacer un peu_**.« Il est vraiment bon... Quel sorte de pervers il est? »**_ pensa Alexander les yeux à demi-fermés. Embrumé par les sensations. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Anderson ne pu s'empêcher un léger gémissement.

_- Tu deviens dur juste avec ça. Ne pense tu pas que c'est toi le plus faible?_répondit fièrement Alucard en montrant l'érection que Alexander avait.

_**-** Qu'est-ce que tu a dit!? T'as tu dit que je suis faible??_ Anderson regarda droit dans les yeux pendant que sa main descendait vérifier quelque chose sur le vampire.

_- Haa... Quant n'est-il de toi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça. Eh?_dit Anderson en caressant le membre gonflé du vampire_**.**_

_« Batard... »_ Un long silence se forma entre eux. Tout deux se regardais intensément en se demandant que fera l'autre.

**_- ..._**

... Ils détachèrent soudainement les vêtements l'un de l'autre. Alucard enlevait la toge de sur Anderson pour découvrir une peau bronzé, parsemé de cicatrices. Une peau avec une odeur si délicieuse, et son sang qui palpait plus rapidement dans ses veines, Alucard le sentait, il sentait l'excitation du paladin. Alexander retira le gros manteau rouge de Alucard, laissant place à une peau plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire. Si douce, parfaite, et si froide.

_- Vous voulez le faire ?_

_- C'est un combat que nous avons déjà débutés. Nous devons le finir._répondit Alucard._**

* * *

Lemon dans le prochain chapitres! Haw la la! Les rivaux finissent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Non?**_

**_Ahh! Moi je dit que oui! C'est pas mal comme premier chapitre?_**

**_Des reviews?_**


	2. La bataille

Scribouilleuse : Vampir-Kun

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, les personnages appartiennent à Kohta Hirano!

Je m'incline devant lui. -

Couple : Alucard X Alexander

_Haww! Désoler du retard! Je n'est pas d'excuses valable! J'espère que l'histoire réussira à me faire pardonnez du retard! Dégustez!_

_Ce chapitre sera assez Lemonnier! Alors, chaud devant!_

* * *

« _Pensées de Alucard_ »

_**« Pensées de Alexander Anderson »**_

* * *

_- Vous voulez le faire ?_

_- C'est un combat que nous avons déjà débutés. Nous devons le finir._ répondit Alucard.

En un même geste brutale ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement. Leurs langues s'agaçaient mutuellement, se battaient afin d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Leurs mains glissaient, caressant la peau, essayant de faire gémir l'autre, de le voir rougir, de le voir fondre de plaisir sous leur mains. De le voir venir en premier.

Alexander prit Alucard par les hanches et le pressa contre lui. Leurs deux membres gonflée se touchèrent et ils durent réprimer un gémissement mal retenue. Alucard tremblait, il aimait sentir les mains habille du prêtre le caresser de toute sa longueur. Leurs érections se frottaient aussi sensuellement, s'en était indécent...et terriblement excitant. Depuis quand il s'était laisser aller comme ça... Dans les bras de quelqu'un?

- _Mmmh... Je croyais pourtant que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'érection. _Dit sarcastiquement le paladin.

- _Rooh, ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher. J'ai eu ma ration de sang plus tôt. Ce n'est pas un problème._

Avec un sourire en guise de réponse, ils se embrassèrent violement, se mordants. Léchant le sang qui perlaient sur le coin des lèvres.

_- C'est déjà difficile de résister à ce moment? Il me semble que se sera une victoire facile pour moi. _

_- Je ne pense pas que vous avez beaucoup plus de chance. Puisque vous êtes au même stade que moi, mon Père. répondit Alucard en le caressant plus rapidement, passa son pouce sur le gland déjà humide d'excitation du prêtre. _

_**« Damnée-le. Je ne veux pas perdre. Mumm ! Il m'a là... S'il continu a se rythme je ne pense pas pouvoir... Il a commencer à m'exciter bien avant... Il a gagné de l'avance. »**_

_- Tu a eu un moment d'avance, je devrai simplement égaliser la chance de cette façon. _murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du vampire, le faisant frémir, avant de commencer à descendre sa langue le long de son corps. Il avais envie de le faire... Il le désirait depuis si longtemps déjà, se satané vampire à damnée... C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait l'avoir.

_- Hé, êtes vous courant de...de... notre combat ?! Vous aller trop loin! Ah-Anderson!_

_- Pas du tout. __**«Prêt?»**_

Alexander glissa sa langue sur les tétons du vampire, les mordillant, ce qui fit gémir le vampire qui commençait déjà à fermer les yeux. Il continua sont chemin laissant une trainer de bave chaude sur le corps si froid et glacée du vampire... De _son_ vampire. Alexander approcha dangereusement du membre gonflé de désir du suceur de sang, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, le léchant.

Puis, sans attendre, le prit en bouche. Il fit de langoureux vas-et-viens tout en utilisant sa langue pour taquiné le gland du vampire qui se tortillait devant lui. Sans aucune gêne, aucune pudeur et s'offrant à lui. Pendant qu'il lui caressaient les cuisses, le ventre. Si doucement.

Alucard était tout à fait tremblant, il avait de grand frissons qui lui parcourraient le corps.

Depuis si longtemps il voulais ressentir cela. La tendresse et la fougue, la bestialité et ... l'amour? Personne ne l'avais jamais touchée de la sorte, pas comme ça, de toute son existence... Ces centaines d'années...

_«Al...Alexander...Oui!»_

Il ne pu se retenir. De petits gémissements sortaient de sa gorge en quémandant toujours plus. Il tremblait, il aimait ce que lui faisait le paladin. Sa langue si chaude, si excitante s'occupait entièrement de lui. Il regarda le prêtre dans les yeux.

_**«Alucard, ton expression est si.. Excitante. Haww... Ce que je lui fait...**_

_**C'est mauvais... Simplement y penser, cela va me faire jouir.»**_

_«Si je continu de me laisser faire... Je vais perdre ...»_

Alucard releva le menton de Anderson avec sa main, et retourna la situation. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Puis... Il avait cet humain à sa disposition. L'humain qui le hantait depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Il renversa Alexander sous lui, le léchant dans le cou.

_- Le duel n'est pas équitable, mon cher. Je ne peux te laisser faire tout le travail._

_Et puis, si tu appelle cela juste, pourquoi j'ai été le seul qui a été toucher jusqu'à présent?_

Alucard continuait de faire parcourir sa langue sur Anderson. De simple et délicieux chatouillements. Son odeur envoutante lui faisait tourner la tête.

_- Arrête de faire tes minables excuses monstre, tu est si pathétique, tu VEUX me toucher, tu le fait, car ... _

_- Car? _Dit Alucard en égratignant la gorge de ses dents pour venir lécher le petit filet de sang qui venait de faire couler.

_- car... Tu...Tu... le veux?_

Si mignon, si adorable ces chers humains. Non... Celui-ci en particulier. Le vampire ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Il aimait se battre avec cet humain. Il aimait sa force, son rire, ses yeux... Il aimait...?

Tranquillement il descendit sa langue, caressant la peau chaude, si chaude de _son _humain.

Lui mordillant les tétons, les martyrisant, pendant que sa main continuait sa route pour en arriver aux vêtements encombrants qu'il envoya valser. Le mordant, le léchant.

Le suceur de sang tenait maintenait les jambes d'Anderson, puis lentement, il fit glisser sa langue tentatrice toujours plus bas. Il se faisais tirer les cheveux vers l'arrière, mais, sa ne l'empêchait pas de continuer cette activité dès plus intéressante.

_- Que crois tu faire! Si tu pense que je vais céder aussi facilement que toi. Tu fait erreur! _

Alucard humidifia ses doigt dans un verre d'alcool tomber près d'eux, et sans plus de cérémonie, il enfonça deux doigt dans l'intimité du prêtre.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fou! Damné! Je ne te permet pas de... _

_- Oh, mais crois moi. Humain. Je n'est pas besoin de ta permission pour te donner du plaisir. Mon ange._

Alexander fût surpris par ce surnom pendant quelques instant, mais, il ne pu ignorer plus longtemps ces doigt qui bougeaient lascivement en lui. Sans oublier cette main qui faisait de grand vas et viens rapide sur sa verge. Il n'était que gémissement.

_- Ahhh Aahhhh Damné le... Ahh_

Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arquer le dos de d'essayer d'aller à la rencontre de ces longs doigts en donnant des coups de hanches sensuellement. Il les voulaient plus profondément, encore et plus fort en lui.

_- Tu est le plus excité de nous deux maintenant. _

_- Arrête tes conneries! ... Tu l'est autant...Ahhhh ahhnn..._

Alucard voulant le rendre fou, se mit à bouger ses doigt dans tout les sens, frappant sa prostate. Il le faisait gémir contre lui.

Puis, la cadence ralentissait un peu, il continuai de faire de lent vas-et-viens sur le membre du prêtre, tout en retirant ses doigts.

Alexander sentir quelque chose de plus chaud se positionner devant son intimité, et il n'était pas dupe, il savait ce que le monstre avait en tête. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait clôt et observa son compagnon qui semblait incertain.

**- **_Damné! Tu ne va ..._

**- **_Shhhh._ _Erreur. J'était simplement en train d'y penser... Juste un peu..._

Le paladin tendit son bras et attrapa la nuque de Alucard avec rage, en le rapprochant beaucoup plus près de son visage.

_- Tu tremble d'anticipation simplement à l'idée de t'enfoncer en moi? Je le vois bien._

Alucard détourna le regard en grognant et en rougissant un peu. Refusant catégoriquement de répondre. Il s'en voulait... C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi faible devant _lui_... Si... Inexpérimenté. Pourtant... Il avais plus de 5 siècles.

_- Puis... C'est toi qui va jouir avant moi, en me pénétrant, tu va perdre. Comment pourrais-je y prendre plaisir de cette façon? _

Alexander resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches, tandis que Alucard eu un mouvement de recul un peu apeuré. Avec un franc coups de reins, Alexander s'empala de lui même sur la verge de son amour.

Alexander ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri, non pas de douleur, mais quelque chose de beaucoup mieux, en même temps que le suceur de sang poussa un grognement sourd.

_- Tu à l'air plutôt appréciez, mon Père._

N'attendant aucune réponse, Alucard commença de timide coup de bassin, en regardant Anderson s'offrir à lui. Lui ouvrir de plus en plus les jambes en poussant des petits gémissements tout à fait fascinant.

En prenant le prêtre par la taille, il le souleva pour le mettre sur ses cuisses, entrant plus profondément en lui. Puis ainsi, il guida sa main sur la verge de son opposant, et commença à le caresser franchement, avec la même cadence que ses vas-et-viens.

Alexander gémit assez lamentablement, les joues d'une belle teinte rose.

_- Je vous excite plus que vous ne le pensiez._

Dans un bruissement, il continua ses caresses plus rapidement en l'embrassant dans le cou, le mordant un peu, léchant le sang qui perlait.

_- Que... Diable faite vous?_

_- Simplement mon travail mon ange. _Puis Alucard murmura dans le creux de l'oreille du paladin, _Vous faire appréciez autant que moi cette expérience._

_- Sale menteur… Vous ne voulez seulement pas perdre. Vous essayer de m'inciter à venir d'abord... Hum?_

_- Alors je le ferai juste comme ceci._

Le vampire arrêta ses caresses et pris le paladin par les hanches et poussant plus profondément, le besognant rapidement, il le pénétrait intensément sans arrêt.

Anderson s'agrippa au cou du suceur de sang et se mouvant le bassin. Il ferma ses yeux et embrassa Alucard à pleine bouche. Il entra sa langue pour rencontrer sa congénère et mené un ballet endiabler le dominant.

_- ... Alexander._

_- Qu..ahn..Oui..?_

_- Il me semble... que tu à eu tord, et que tu prend plaisir. Ce n'est pas s-seulement de la douleur, n'est-ce pas? Aanh_

_- Plus...fort...encore._

_- Mais.._

_- Tais toi, ne dit rien. Fait juste... Continuer... vite._

Alucard ne se fit pas prier encore plus longtemps. Il sentais que l'extase allais arriver, il aimait ce sentir entouré ainsi par la chaire si tendre du prêtre. C'était aussi la même chose pour Alexander qui n'arrêtais pas de l'inciter à continuer, disant toujours autant de parole indécentes.

_- Aaah. Al..Alucard_

_- Alexander ... Anderson... Mmhm_

Et le résultat est ... ?

* * *

Hawww! Je sais, finir comme ça... Rooh! OO

Je suis cruelle... Qui va gagner vous pensez? Je veux votre opinion!

Quand même! - J'espère que vous avez aimer.

Reviews? Please?


	3. Victoire et partie remise?

Blabla : Merci à ceux qui on mis des reviews! J'apprécis grandement! Bien sûr, à tout ceux qui on patienter pendant ce temps indéterminable! O_O

Dire que je voulais seulement faire un chapitre... J'espère que vous appréciez! Je vais attendre d'avoir plusieur reviews avant de publier une suite que je travail dans ma tête!!! *-*

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Victoire et partie remise**

* * *

Deux corps en sueurs pendant un combat des plus acharné se mouvaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre.

Un grognement profond parvint du vampire tandis qu'il donna encore quelques violent et frénétique coup de reins, avant de se répandre dans l'intimité de son rival.

_- Annh.. Nnnh _

_- Seigneur, Aawhh!_

Le prêtre, gémissait lamentablement, il aimait se faire malmener si fortement par son compagnon de combat. Il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps en sentant ce jet brûlant en lui et se répandit sur son propre ventre et celui de Alucard.

Portant une de ses mains sur leurs ventres caressant indécemment le résultat de sa jouissant avant de l'apporter à sa bouche pour y goûter. Puis il s'avança légèrement pour faire goûter sa semence au vampire.

Alucard n'y résista pas, et trouva cela tout à fait obscène et si excitant. Il caressa de sa langue sa consœur qui s'introduisait dans sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent interminablement avant ce se séparer.

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux, reprenant leurs souffles, savourant encore leurs jouissance.

Anderson sentais aussi le membre imposant du vampire en lui, toute cette semence chaude qui le remplissait.

_- ..._

Il décida de mettre fin à ce silence paisible.

_- J'ai gagné. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense maintenant? Tu fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas. _Demanda sarcastiquement le paladin, fière de lui, et terriblement gêné en fait.

Alucard était encore sous le choc, il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un humain...

D'habitude, son plaisir était de tuer, obéir, boire... Mais, maintenant qu'il avait connu le plaisir de la chair avec Alexander. Il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Pas seulement de la luxure... Mais de _**Lui.**_

Il le regardait dans les yeux, lisant ses émotions. Il le trouvait si fascinant et beau cet humain couvert de cicatrice au yeux d'un vert intense et bouleversants.

Il ne pu y résister l'embrassa langoureusement et lui mordit un peu la lèvre pour goûter de son sang.

Divin, il savourait un doux nectar en même temps de l'entendre gémir doucement.

Alexander répondit aisément au baiser. Goûtant par la même occasion ce goût métallique. Gémissant dû au membre encore en lui qui bougeait doucement, le câlinant, le rendant complètement fou. Il était devenu sensible.

_- An... Alucard... Annhhhh ah... Je ne suis qu'un humain... A...arrête. Je ne ... Peux plus... _

Alucard sourit et se retira lentement de Anderson, pour éviter de lui faire mal.

Le prêtre repris son souffle... Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son nouvel-amant sans y prêter attention. L'embrassant légèrement.

Alucard regardait ce cou... Tendu si près de ses lèvres... De ses crocs... Ce sang qui palpitais rapidement dans les veines du Père. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre a un rythme fou avant de commencer à avoir une cadence un peu plus régulière. Ses crocs s'avançais lentement vers se cou innocemment offert à lui.

Les yeux fermés, le prêtre sentit les lèvres du vampire venir se poser contre son cou et l'embrasser amoureusement. Avant de se faire murmurer à l'oreille :

_- Je dois avouer que la prochaine fois je gagnerai._

_- Bien, alors la prochaine fois, les rôles seront inversé. C'est moi qui te prendra violement Alucard. Les duels ne sont pas toujours pareil._

Un frisson parcourût le corps de Alucard qui anticipait déjà la prochaine fois. Imaginant le prêtre s'enfoncer en lui ....

* * *

Verdict?

Une suite?


End file.
